


Keeping Warm

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: After The Forest Fire, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 11, Cuddling In Front Of The Fireplace, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Simon & Baz spend a tentative first night together after the events of the forest fire."He’s sighing against me, and sliding a hand up towards to my neck to hold me closer against him, and - Fuck. He’s freezing. I jolt backwards without meaning to. Staring down at him in awe - His pupils blown wide, and a faint (But definitely present) blush spread across his cheeks."Carry On Countdown, Day 11 - Fluff
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Keeping Warm

**Simon**

I lift myself backwards, hoping that he’ll follow me. And he does, without delay. He has every time I’ve tried it.  I don’t even know what I did to get him like this, so pliant and receptive underneath me, exactly where I want him, but I’m mad for it. 

He’s sighing against me, and sliding a hand up towards to my neck to hold me closer against him, and -  _ Fuck. He’s freezing. _ I jolt backwards without meaning to. Staring down at him in awe - His pupils blown wide, and a faint (But definitely present) blush spread across his cheeks. But, it’s more than that, he’s also … softer somehow. Like I’ve finally managed to topple some of his walls. 

“Alright, Snow?” 

My chest warms at the sound of him - At what  _ I’ve _ done to him. His voice is all deep and breathy, and it’s so bloody fit.  _ Crowley.  _

“Yeah,” I say, grabbing hold of his hands and pinning them besides his head. “You’re just cold.” 

“Yes, I’ve noticed."

I frown, and then he’s smiling up at me, shyly. His face is still all sooty (And I can still see the tear tracks), but he seems a little better than when we started … whatever it is that we’re doing. Which is a definite improvement. 

“Don’t worry, Chosen One," he mumbles. "I’ll warm up soon enough.” 

But I know that he won’t. We’ve been sat in front of his fireplace for at least an hour now, and he’s _still_ freezing. So, unsatisfied, I stand up and shuffle over to his bed. Tugging at the edges of his silky duvet, to try and get it untucked ( _Neat freak._ I mean, who even tucks their duvet in anymore?). 

He sits up to watch. “Snow, what in Merlin’s name are you doing to my bedding? Just because we’re … you know, doesn’t mean that you can just destroy my bedroom.” 

I shrug, ignoring him and picking it anyway. Carrying it back over with me. “Wanna keep you warm. Okay? Just … let me, yeah.” 

And, to my surprise, he does.  Laying there, uncomplainingly, as I spread the duvet over him and tuck it in beneath the curve of his spine. Grey eyes following my every move, closely. 

I lean over him and press a kiss to his temple. “All right now?” 

“Splendid, thank you.” 

I smile, lifting the corner of the duvet, and laying myself down besides him, so that we’re face to face. My hand circling his waist, and tugging him closer into my chest. 

“Snow, you don’t have to-”

“I want to. And my name is Simon, you know that.”

He huffs out a laugh, and lays his head down on my shoulder with a sigh. I feel my throat pull tight at the weight of him against me - How _right_ it feels. We’ve been close before, when we were fighting, but never  _ this _ close - Every inch of skin connected. The chill of his body next to mine. Cedar and Bergamot and Flame flooding my senses. 

Before I really think it through properly, I’m asking him “How long?” 

“How long, what?”

“How long have you wanted this for? Assuming you, like, actually do?” 

He presses a lingering kiss to the column of my neck (I think I have a mole there, 'cause he keeps on doing it). 

“I do. Definitely.”

“And so …?” 

“A long time. A  _ really _ long time.” He says it with a groan, like he thinks it’s embarrassing to have feelings. And maybe for him it is, I don’t know. I’m the person who knows him the best, but I’m not sure that I know him much at all, right now. Not like I thought I did, anyway. 

“How long is really long?” I don’t know why I ask it,  since he obviously doesn’t  _ like _ talking about it (And, I suppose, it doesn’t _really_ matter). But, it feels important. So I do. 

“First year. But … it got more serious in Fifth year. When you wouldn't leave me alone, I just - I couldn’t even  _ breathe _ . Night and day, asleep or awake, there you were. _ Always. _ I thought it was going to kill me.” 

He's staring up at me like he wants me to understand something. But, I'm not sure what it is. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.” 

“I know, Simon. It’s okay. I didn’t want you to.”

I think about that - Him hiding it all these years. How we’ve treated one another. Wondering ‘ _ Why? _ ’. But … that just makes me feel guilty (And sad), so I stop. _We’re here now._ He’s alive, and safe, and finally starting to warm up. And I’m … fizzy inside - _Happy._ Happier than I’ve been in a long time. And I want to tell him so, but I don’t know how. 

“Well … I’m glad that I do now, okay?”

He crinkles his nose up, like I’ve said something wrong (Which wouldn’t surprise me), but he doesn’t complain. Instead, he reaches out and grabs my hand, twisting our fingers together and squeezing, before whispering out a quiet “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> Aha I know this is kind of short (And definitely not a literary masterpiece) but I just wanted something simple and warm Pre-Wayward Son for today's prompt. So .... here it is!


End file.
